Spray systems for dispensing cleaning solutions are well-known, and range from small, handheld bottles having a trigger-operated pump and spray nozzle to pressure washers that can develop thousands of pounds of pressure, and which can dispense a cleaning solution along with pressurized water. For handheld spray bottles, a dilute cleaning solution containing soaps, surfactants, bleaches and the like is contained within the bottle, and a trigger connected to a pump is operated to dispense the solution as a spray or stream. Larger systems, such as a pressure washer, are connected to a separate source of water, and pressurize the water to, in most cases, over 1,000 PSI. A separate container of a concentrated cleaning solution is provided, and which is metered into the high-pressure stream of water. In other systems, steam cleaners and/or pressure washers are used in butcher shops in conjunction with steam, soap solutions, disinfectant solutions and rinses to clean and sanitize surfaces contacted by meat.
Cruise ships in particular have problems with spread of various diseases among passengers due to crowded conditions, and the preparation of 4-6 meals a day. In particular, Norovirus and E. Coli can infect hundreds of people even on a relatively short cruise. While passengers and crew are instructed in health and cleanliness matters and these ships are thoroughly cleaned after each cruise, problems still persist.
Ozone is one of the most effective sanitizers known, and is more effective than chlorine as a disinfectant. It is also one of the safest and most convenient to use, because ozone breaks down into oxygen and leaves no harmful residues. However, its lifespan as a sanitizer is short due to its high reactive potential. Further, the byproducts of ozone, such as peroxides, free radicals and others, collectively known as “ozonites”, are also high in reactive potential and useful for cleaning and sterilizing. As such, ozonites must be used immediately after they are created.
In other applications. It is desirable to clean and sanitize surfaces without ozone due to outgassing of ozone from a cleaning solution, or due to undesirable properties of the ozone itself. Here, cleaning of, for instance a carpet using water and ozone, may cause bleaching and/or weakening of strands of the carpet fabric. In other applications such as a commercial dishwasher in a restaurant, undesirable outgassing of ozone may occur where ozone mixed with water is applied as a last sanitizing step in the dishwashing process. In other applications such as icemakers used to make ice for drinks or keeping food fresh, or for sterilizing water used to make ice, ozone is undesirable because of its potential for altering the taste of food and drinks exposed to the ozone. In applications such as butcher shops and meatpacking plants, which are enclosed areas that are required to be sterilized on a daily basis, outgassing of ozone may cause irritation to lungs and breathing passages of workers.
As noted above, ozone reaction products, or “ozonites”, have been discovered to be potent sanitizers in themselves. As such, Applicant proposes to use ozonites to promote advanced oxidation in order to sterilize various articles and surfaces. However, at least some of the more powerful ozonites have short reaction times, and are most advantageously used as soon as possible after being created.